Attack on Shinobi
by Imperial Romance
Summary: When 'Tobi' uses a jutsu to send him to another world he must learn to adapt in a new world where humanity is nearly extinguished. Join Takahashi on an impromptu suicide mission as he figures out how to navigate this new world and learn to survive against a threat he could have never imagined.
1. Problematic

**So... after much delay I've finally started writing again. Thank you writers block, lots of hours at work, family business, etc. Good news bad news first. Good news I've started on this story and have others planned out. Bad news... I've started on this story and have others planned out.**

**Short version: I may not update certain stories as often as I do others. It depends on which story plot my mind is focused on at the time. So that said here's a complete(ish) list of stories I'll be working on (and still need to work on). Yu-gi-oh GX and Dragon Ball series crossover, Naruto and Attack on Titan Crossover**** (this one)****, Naruto and ? (not sure which yet, sequel to Naruto and Attack on Titan Story), Naruto and RWBY Crossover (sequel to Naruto and ? Story, final of trilogy), Naruto and Storm Hawks Crossover, Naruto and Avatar the Last Airbender Crossover, Fallout and Attack on Titan Crossover, Fullmetal Alchemist and Sword Art Online Crossover, Fallout, Mass Effect Andromeda, Pokemon Sun and Moon, and Dragon Ball Z and Naruto Crossover.**

**So without further ado lets get this show on the road.**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

**Naruto was created by ****Masashi Kishimoto and Attack on Titan was created by Hajime Isayama**

**Edit: I realized that I forgot the description of his headband. I added it in.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**...****Problematic**

'Madara' was in a surprisingly good mood. His plans thus far have been progressing perfectly. The Akatsuki have been performing their duties to the letter. But as with any plan, contingencies are a must. Especially so now that Jiraiya has taken the nine-tailed brat on as a student. As a result 'Madara' has doubled his efforts to find a suitable contingency plan. The Sage of Six Paths hinted at an unknown power but unfortunately left very little clues on how to find it... until now that is. So simple yet brilliant to hide this information in another dimension. A dimension that the Rinnegan and Sharingan can't access through normal means. But every door has a key, you only need to find it. It took many months to find but if 'Madara's' information was correct the scroll in his hands was the way to access the other dimension containing this power. Now all he needed was Pain's permission... and a suitable test subject. And he had just the one in mind. And if things went according to plan one of two things would happen. 1) This power from the unknown world would be available to him or 2) It would remove a possible would-be thorn in his side from the picture... permanently. Either outcome would be acceptable. The only thing he had left to do was discuss this with Pain.

"Let me get this straight. You wish to send one of the Akatsuki to this world you found out about through research of the Sage of Six Paths in order to learn its secrets?" Pain asked

"Correct"

"What evidence do you have to support this?" Konan questioned.

'Madara' had to suppress a growl from escaping. He calmed himself mentally before producing a scroll and gave it to Pain. The leader of the Akatsuki began reading it while 'Madara' spoke. "The Sage of Six Paths hid this information very well. One thing I noted while reading it was a reference to some kind of power in this world. As luck would have it someone else also attempted to access this world around 100 years ago. Unfortunately they were paranoid about someone trying to steal their research so they went to great lengths to protect it. The information I found was booby trapped with a hidden explosive tag, but before it activated I was able to use my Sharingan to memorize parts of it. It mentioned something comparable to the Tailed Beasts, but I was unable to determine what that something was. However the important thing to take away from this is whatever they found in this world they compared to the Tailed Beasts. And anything that can be compared to the Tailed Beasts..."

"Might give us an edge in capturing them," Pain finished. "But the question now becomes how can we control it, if it's as powerful as you claim."

"From what I've gathered, the inhabitants of this world have managed to live alongside this power for at least a century. If we send someone to learn their secrets then we should be able to control it."

Pain looked at Konan then, after a few seconds, back to 'Madara'. "Very well. We will still need to decide who we will send."

'Madara' smirked under his mask and said, "Kisame and Zetsu will stick out too much and I highly doubt either of you or Itachi will want to go," he paused for a second, "Sasori is more useful here due to his spy network and Kakuzu will be more interested in earning money than learning secrets. That leaves us with only one choice... and as luck would have it Zetsu reported that he lost his partner on his last mission."

Pain mulled this over for a few seconds before speaking, "Agreed. However he has yet to return from his mission. He's supposedly to return tomorrow and when he does you may transport him to this world. I hope you know what you are doing... Madara". 'Madara' nodded his head and Pain continued. "Now then, I have a matter to discuss with Konan". The tone in his voice gave no room for arguing.

'Madara' reluctantly agreed silently and switched into his Tobi persona. "Right-o leader! Hey Kisame!" 'Tobi' yelled running out of the room but not before a smacking sound could be heard indicating 'Tobi' had run into a wall... or a fist.

Konan decided to speak, "I don't trust him. He's not telling us everything."

"I know," Pain replied as he moved towards his desk, sat down and began writing on a scroll, "But if what he says is true, and judging from these documents there's a high possibility of that, then we can make it work in our favor instead of his... and bring peace quicker," he finished.

Konan was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "I suppose you're right. I just don't like the idea of potentially sending one of our men to their death for what seems like a huge gamble that may not pay off."

"Neither do I," Pain replied, "But since we're sending him, someone we can trust and has the ability to adapt quickly, the odds are in his favor," he finished writing on the scroll and gave it to Konan, "He'll be entering Ame soon. Give this to him when he arrives but tell him not to open it until tomorrow when he gets his new partner."

"Understood".

_A Few Hours Later_

A lone figure has been making his way through the rain of Ame for the last ten minutes. He's dressed in a black cloak with red clouds, sandals, grey pants, a ring with the symbol 青 or teal on it, and red nail polish. His raven colored hair is shoulder length and his facial expression can be described in one word... bored. On his head is a headband with three triangles on it, one hidden behind the front two and a horizontal slash through it. He's returning from his mission in Kumo where his partner had died, but the S-ranked mission was completed nevertheless. While he was thinking back to the mission he was pulled from his thoughts when Konan appeared in front of him.

"Takahashi".

"Konan".

"It's good to see you in one piece, given the circumstances that is".

"The fool became overconfident and let his guard down. Not much else to say other than the fact I retrieved his cloak and ring," Takahashi said producing an Akatsuki cloak and ring with the symbol 三 or three on it and giving them to Konan.

"I see," Konan replied as she took the items, "Pain has a new mission for you," she continued taking out a scroll and handing it to him, "His orders were not to open it until your new partner has been decided upon tomorrow," she finished.

"That soon?" he asked with suspicion evident in his voice, "That means my partner will come from someone already in the Akatsuki rather than someone we will add. Which means that my partner will either be Kakuzu or Sasori and whichever one doesn't have me will have the new recruit," he finished pocketing his scroll.

"Correct. Now we should make our return. From what little I've been told you'll need to be at full strength for your mission," Konan explained as she turned around and began the trek back to the Akatsuki headquarters with Takahashi following her.

_The Next Day_

'Madara', Pain and Konan were in Pains office discussing the final details of the plan. "He arrived yesterday and you did not inform me?" 'Madara' asked.

"We needed to make sure he was rested properly for his mission. A tired person is just as dangerous as a drunk person," Konan replied.

'Madara' was about to retort until Pain cut in. "Konan is right. He should be at his best when he arrives. There's no telling what is waiting for him," 'Madara' silently growled in his mind but he couldn't object to Pains reasoning. Also it may have tipped his hand to his intentions. Pain continued, "Now that he is back and rested you have permission to transport him to this world, understood 'Madara'?"

"Understood Leader!" 'Madara' replied in his 'Tobi' personality and left the room with a smacking sound and a "Hey Takahashi!". After he left Konan decided to speak again.

"I hope we haven't made a mistake".

_Meanwhile _

Takahashi was laying on one of the couches in the Akatsuki living areas observing the other members of the Akatsuki. Kakuzu was counting his money for what seemed like the thousandth time, Sasori was working on his poisons, Zetsu was doing his thing in his area and honestly the less he knew the better, Pain, and Konan were discussing something in his office, Itachi and Kisame were sitting on another couch with Itachi drinking tea and eating some dango, and Tobi was off somewhere and quite frankly he didn't really care where as long as he wasn't bothering him.

"Kisame, could you get me some more tea?" Itachi asked him.

"Sure thing Itachi, I needed to get up anyway," Kisame replied.

"Hey Kisame, could you perchance get me another cup of water," Takahashi asked Kisame as he walked by.

"Too lazy to get up yourself Kishimoto?" Kisame asked with his usual shark grin.

"3 things Hoshigaki," Takahashi retorted sitting up slightly, "One, don't call me by my family name. Two, you were already heading to the kitchen. And three... it's too much effort to think up a third thing," he said laying back down.

"How did I know you were going to say that".

"Shut up S.J. Sharkie".

Kisame gave a chuckle and headed off to the kitchen. Kakuzu decided now was a good time as any to pipe up, "Will you be quiet. This is the third time I've lost count due to your unruly noise," Kakuzu said trying to contain his rage. He knew that taking another heart from another Akatsuki member would result in Pain bearing down on him and possibly taking one or more of his hearts in return, so to save himself the time and thereby money he had to keep his anger under control, at least for now.

"Then maybe invest in a new invention called earplugs you old miser," Takahashi retorted to Kakuzu. Kakuzu gave him a glare and went back to counting his money. That's when the relative peace was broken by an audible smacking sound near Pains office and Takahashi knew what was coming when he heard a 'Hey Takahashi!' that only belonged to the headache of the Akatsuki, at least in his opinion, Tobi. "Sasori if you have any mercy at all you'll poison me before he gets here."

"Sorry, but I left any that may effect you in my other puppet". Not entirely true. He just enjoyed the idiot interacting with the brat and the brat's reaction to Tobi.

"Damn it," Takahashi said cursing his luck just as Tobi bounded into the room. For whatever reason the Akatsukis resident lunatic decided to take a liking to him, and would pester him nearly constantly when they were around each other. Much to his dismay the idiot ran into the room like he was on fire and promptly proceeded to trip on one of the small tables near the couches. He got back up quickly and began looking around for his vict... err... colleague Takahashi. Tobi spotted him on the third time he turned himself around and ran up to him.

"Hey Takahashi!" Tobi exclaimed. Before he could say anything else Takahashi tried to speak.

"Tobi I've had a rough couple of days so would you kindly-"

"Check out this cool jutsu I found!" Tobi interrupted him seemingly not hearing him or choosing not to, nobody was certain. "Here let me show you what it does!" he continued pulling out a scroll from who knows where and setting it on the ground.

Takahashis eyes widened at this and he attempted to get off the couch. "Tobi! Don't you da-"

Unfortunately that was all he was able to get out before Tobi put his hands on the unraveled scroll and a light surrounded Takahashis body. After a few seconds the light and Takahashi disappeared completely. Kisame decided to speak up, "Couldn't you have performed this transportation jutsu after I gave him his drink?" holding a cup of water and a cup of tea.

"Uh, did Tobi do something bad?" Tobi asked externally but internally he was happy that his plan was succeeding perfectly.

"Is there a way to get the brat back?" Sasori asked not amused with the possibility of being teamed up with Tobi in the future. Even if he was currently partnered with Zetsu there was always the chance there would be a change in partners if they found someone better than Tobi to work with him. Slim though it may be it wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

"Tobi just needs to activate the scroll again! He'll be back in no time!" Tobi said to the four other Akatsuki members.

"There's only one problem with that," Itachi said.

"What?" Tobi asked genuinely confused.

"It seems the jutsu sent the scroll with him," Itachi finished. 'Tobi' looked down at the ground and sure enough the scroll was gone as well. It would seem his plan was proceeding almost perfectly. He didn't count on the scroll taking the subject with him. How was he going to explain this to Pain?

"At least I can finally count my money in peace".

* * *

_Unknown place_

Takahashi woke up with one hell of a splitting headache. That would have to be taken care of later, first things first, figure out where the idiot sent him and try and find a way back so he could kill him, have Pain resurrect him, and kill him again. He sat up and took in his surroundings. Wooden walls, table, dishes in the sink, food still on the table, family portraits rather than photographs. It would seem he was sent into somebody's home, and from the looks of things they left in a hurry. Whether or not that was due to the new guest in their home or not was still uncertain. Regardless he decided to snoop around some more, perhaps he'll figure out how to get back. He looked around some more and spotted the scroll that Tobi used to send him to this world. That was the good news. The bad news is that he has no idea on how to work it. Sighing to himself he brought out a storage scroll and put it away for the time being. He also decided to bring out extra kunai, shurikens, and explosive tags. Never hurts to have extras and not need them rather than to need them and not have them. He also took out his katana blade and sets it on his waist. Again better safe than dead and if the natives are hostile then... well either them or him.

Moving around the small living and kitchen area he noticed one of said portraits sitting on a fireplace. Now to the untrained eye this looked like every other picture on the fireplace, but Takahashi noticed something more. It had significantly less dust on it than other photos which meant someone had a high sentimental value to it. Picking it up he noticed it was a portrait of a family. A father, mother and their 2 children a boy and a girl. It was obvious that someone cared a great deal about it which made the implications more unsettling. If someone cared about it this much, what force could've made them leave it behind?

His question was answered a bit too soon for his liking as he heard a faint noise. Faint, but unmistakable. This prompted Takahashi to head towards the door, hand on his katana, and open it enough to peer out. Upon seeing nothing he opened the door more and took a step outside. Taking in his new surroundings he noted that each building seemed to be made of wood or in a few cases stone and that some had damage... or blood. He noticed a shadow on the ground rushing towards him so he took a step back behind the door so he wouldn't be seen. Sure enough the shadow passed close to him and kept going, shortly followed by other shadows moving at the same speed. Curious Takahashi headed towards the shadows destination until he saw what made the shadows. Several people flying through the air on strange devices. They seemed to be in a hurry and the one in front seemed to be pissed off at the speeds he was traveling compared to his peers.

Then things took a turn for the strange when the boy took a tumble across several rooftops, blood splattering across them due to a now severed leg. 'Huh. Was his leg sheered due to a collision with the rooftop?' was the first thought through Takahashis mind but it was quickly extinguished. 'No, that gear was meant for someone who knows how to use it. He wouldn't have collided with something... but something could've collided with him.' That was the unsettling part. This theory meant that an intelligence was behind whatever it was that took off his leg at least a couple meters off the ground. Sure enough his theory was confirmed when more blood hit near his hiding location looking to his right what he saw made his eyes go wide. A large humanoid figure had stepped out of one of the side streets and had its right hand in the air. Dripping from this creatures right hand was blood and clothing which meant that one of the people racing at high speeds had hit it and he was sure the results weren't pretty.

With all this going on he had only one thought in his head. "...Problematic."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1 done. Took a while but hopefully it was worth it. Also, spoiler alert here, Kishimoto is the last name of the family that adopted him. Can anyone guess what the family name he was born into was? I left a couple of hints (as well as modern references LoL) as to which clan he is from. He'll be telling his story in a few chapters from now after the battle is over.**

**With all that said and done I'll see you in chapter 2 when Takahashi meets some characters from the Attack on Titan world.**


	2. I'm Going to Kill Him

**Well, here's chapter 2 of our story. This is where Takahashi meets people from the Attack on Titan world. Here's hoping everyone likes it. I'll also answer any reviews I get at the top of each chapter, or rather as many as I can.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for that. Glad to see my OC met your approval.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the compliment. And you are right about the trouble he should encounter and I've got ways on how he can deal with them. I do have to clarify that while Obito doesn't see him as a threat yet, he has the potential to become one since he was considered a prodigy in his village the same way Itachi was, but his rate of growth compared to Itachi was a bit slower and stayed in the Ninja academy longer. As for his current strength based on the Akatsuki I'd say he's weaker than Kisame but stronger than Kakuzu so in between them would be Takahashi. Also I must clarify that Takahashis headband is not the hot springs headband. The hot springs headband is three diagonal slashes while Takahashi's is 3 triangles, one hidden behind the other 2. /\^/\ is the best I can do on my computer, but it's close enough to give a general description. Also it'd be more accurate to say that since he's in the Attack on Titan world and the Akatsuki need 10 members at this point in time they'll be recruiting Hidan and Deidara while he's there and when Sasori kicks the habit after fighting Sakura and Chiyo he'll be reinstated in the Akatsuki. This does take place in an AU after all. Sorry about not being very creative in how he was sent to the Attack on Titan world but I couldn't think of any other way to send him there. As for why 'Tobi' was the one to send him to the other world it was because if 'Tobi' was the one to 'accidentally' send him to this world it wouldn't raise suspicion from the others. If the idiot sends him he was the victim of Tobis stupidity. At least that's how I saw it, take from it what you will. Also Obito knows Takahashis skills fairly well and knows that this not only has a relatively high rate of success but it also has a relatively high probability of him returning due to his birth family's bloodline. As I stated at the bottom of the last chapter Kishimoto is the family who adopted and raised him, not the one he was born into.**

**Guest 3: Sorry but as I stated in the first chapter I do have other stories I'll be working on. That coupled with my work and recent injury to my arm means I won't be updating as quickly as I'd like to, that said I was on a roll before my injury (which is healing still), so I managed to get this off a couple of days before I planned (Saturday).**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto and Attack on Titan was created by Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Going to Kill Him**

Gigantic humanoids. If Takahashi didn't have a splitting headache he could've sworn this was a dream... or more accurately a nightmare since Tobi was in it. Shaking his head to get focused he began to connect the dots, 'OK we've got a technologically advanced people and giant creatures with some serious killing intent. Structures resemble the ones in my old home, but are just different enough to rule that out. That said this could still be the Land of Mountains, but I've never heard of anywhere in the Elemental Nations that has run into creatures like these. Furthermo-' his thoughts were cut off when he heard a cry from his left. He turned to see a young girl hit a building a couple of dozen feet away, one of the creatures near her. He heard another person in distress close to her and turned his head slightly to the right to see a boy in one of the creatures clutches screaming. Takahashi has seen enough to know this won't end well for them, that and that's two potential sources of information he could use and he wouldn't get anything from them dead. Well, get less from them anyway.

He put his right hand on his katana and was ready to move when something caught his eye. He looked down and saw a shadow move and felt a rising killing intent. Turning his head quickly behind him he saw a giant hand reaching towards him fast. Leaping to a building on the other side of the street and using his chakra to stick to the wall he took a quick look at his would be assailant. It was tall, Takahashi guessed five meters in height, blonde hair, oversized stomach, and overall didn't look like it should still be standing. It opened its hand and saw that its target had somehow escaped and began looking for it. Takahashi heard a muffled yell and looked to his right and saw the creature that held the boy close its jaws and two legs, or what was left of them, fly away from its mouth indicating the creature had devoured him. Looking at the other creature that was near the girl he turned his head just in time to see it swallow and the metal cords their devices were using disappearing into its mouth.

'Great. Now I can add 'carnivorous' to their description. I'm going to kill Tobi for sending me here,' Takahashi heard a noise from in front of him and when he turned to face it he saw the creature that had tried to grab him make its way through the gap in the buildings, albeit with great difficulty due to its size and the size of the gap. 'All right. Lets see how it like this!' Takahashi thought as he went through the hand seals for the jutsu he was about to use. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he exclaimed as a powerful fireball erupted from his mouth. The fireball hit its mark and damaged a good part of the creatures chest. It stumbled back a step as Takahashi smirked and readied another jutsu when he stopped. The damaged area began regenerating and the creature acted as if nothing happened. 'Well that was a waste of chakra. How troublesome,' Takahashi thought to himself. The creature, still healing, began making its way to its prey again. The two other creatures that consumed their prey stared to move on in search of more. Takahashi began analyzing his quarry when he heard a scream to his right.

"Eren! NO!" he turned his head to see a blonde haired boy scrambling towards a bald creature just as its jaws closed, severing an arm and spraying blood over the rooftop and causing the young boy to scream out in distress. The creature swallowed its prey which made Takahashi decide to take action.

'If this boy dies so to do my chances to get information on these... things quicker,' he thought to himself, 'Also saving him may help me get into these peoples good graces, which would be beneficial'. Takahashi was snapped out of this when the creature began reaching for the boy. 'Not this time tubby soft-squeeze. If jutsus are ineffective perhaps steel is!' he thought reaching behind his back and under his Akatsuki cloak to grab something. Leaping to a building across the street he hit the rooftops running. Taking out his collapsed curved Demon Wind Shuriken he unfolded it in mid run and as he leapt to the roof with the boy he spun the blade and threw it at the creatures arm.

The weapon made a clean cut through the creatures right arm and curved back to Takahashi mid-run. Takahashi stopped running placing himself in between the creature and the boy. He then noticed that its arm was beginning to regenerate like the other ones chest. "Well..." Takahashi said with a deadpan voice, "that's disarming". 'Jutsus ineffective, weapons ineffective, This just gets better and better,' he thought to himself as the creatures other hand began moving towards them, 'Hmm, time for a sound strategical maneuver,' he continued putting his Demon Wind Shuriken away and bringing out two kunai with explosive tags before flinging them into the creatures eyes and the explosive tags detonating. The creature recoiled from this and put its left hand on its eyes. In this confusion Takahashi grabbed the boy and made a quick escape.

When Takahashi felt like they were as safe as they could be given the circumstances, he dropped the boy from his shoulders and started talking. "Look, kid. Now might not be the best time or place to do this but I need some answers. Starting with..." he stopped when he saw the kids face. Distant. Far-off. Shell-shocked to name a few. Takahashi knelt down and moved his hand in front of his face a few times and when that didn't work he snapped his fingers a few times in the same spot which elicited no response. "Perfect! Just perfect! This is why I don't work with children or civilians! He's borderline catatonic!" Takahashi exclaimed out loud, "What else could go-" he said before stopping himself, putting his thumb and right index on his eyes, "Wait. If I finish that sentence something will go wrong," he said sighing to himself "Now, what should my next step be?"

He didn't have to wait long for an answer in the form of one of the boys comrades. "Armin!" Takahashi turned towards the direction the new voice came from. Another boy the same age or close to it flew through the air and landed on the roof near the newly named Armin. The boy had a very short haircut and was trying to snap him out of it as well. "Hey Armin are you alright? It's me Connie". The boy now named Connie kept trying to get a response from Armin when Takahashi felt a familiar killing intent getting closer. Looking to his left he saw three creatures getting closer. Deciding to pick up the pace he turned his head back to the boys and was about to speak when the nearly bald boy beat him to it. "What the hell happened? What did you do to him?" he yelled.

Takahashi raised an eyebrow and lowered it before speaking. "Connie was it?"

"How-"

"I heard you say your name to Armin here," he motioned to the boy behind Connie with his head, "But that's besides the point. We should discuss this elsewhere".

"And what makes you the boss here?" Connie demanded standing up.

"I'm not," he replied pointing to the left with his right arm, "but the welcoming committee over there is."

Connie looked to his right and went wide-eyed when he saw the three creature. "Oh crap! More Titans!"

Takahashi raised a brow again. "Titans? That's what those things are called?"

Connie stared at him in disbelief. "How could you not know what Titans are? Everyone knows about them unless..." he paused looking at him in wonder, "... are you from outside the walls?"

'Walls?' Takahashi asked himself. Taking a quick glance toward the distance he was indeed inside a walled city. 'How did I miss that?' he asked before mentally sighing to himself. Tally a brand new question to ask the inhabitants. "In a manner of speaking... yes." Connie was about to speak but Takahashi cut him off, "As I said we need to discuss this later". The three creatures were closer now and Connie spoke up.

"Yeah. We should... wait. How are you going to get anywhere without ODM gear?" he questioned. "On that note how did you get up here anyway?"

Takahashi picked up Armin up and threw him over his shoulder. "Let me deal with tedious hows and whys," he replied, "You know this city correct?" Connie nodded so he continued, "Good. I'll follow your lead".

Connie hesitated. "You sure you'll be able to keep up without ODM gear?" he asked unsure if he should leave Armin with this oddly dressed stranger.

Takahashi looked at him and smirked. "I have my ways kid. Now lets go". Connie fired up his so called ODM gear and flew away at high speed. After about a minute he looked back to see if his new 'friend' was following him and to Connies shock he was, but his shock wasn't from the fact that he was following but that he was able to keep up without ODM gear. Somehow this man was able to match his speed running and jumping from buildings. Connie was brought out of his stupor when the stranger spoke to him. "Are there any of your squad left?"

"Uh, yeah they should be nearby. Keep an eye out." Connie focused his attention on his surroundings and began looking for the others. After a few minutes of searching the stranger spoke up.

"On our right." Connie looked to his right and sure enough there were several people on a rooftop. Jean, Marco, and Sasha to name a few. Connie used his ODM gear to turn and headed over to them. He landed on the roof and was greeted by his comrades.

"Connie." Sasha spoke up.

"Great. The gangs all back together," Jean sullenly said, "Not like it matter-" he stopped when another person landed near Connie. In fact this got everyones attention. A strange person dressed in even stranger attire, most notably the black cloak with red clouds and the blade on his waist. He took Armin off his shoulders, set him down and looked to the side. "What happened to Armin?" he asked.

"Not my story to tell," the stranger replied bluntly.

"Right... Connie?"

"No idea," Connie replied, "He was like that when I found him with this guy," he said motioning to the new stranger, "near him," he finished. Then he had a look of realization on his face, "Come to think of it, I don't think I ever got your name."

"Because I never gave it," he replied still looking away from them. Turning back to the children he saw that each of them were waiting for something, which he knew right away what it was and sighed. "Takahashi. Takahashi Kishimoto."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Connie said earning a glare which made him and the others shirk back in fear a bit. Connie headed back to the others while Takahashi looked off towards something.

"Who is that guy?" Sasha asked, "he seems kinda weird".

"No idea. Like I said I found him near Armin. But you're not entirely wrong about the weird part. He's very weird".

"How so?"

"He didn't know what Titans were for one," this raised the curiosity of the others there, "He also said he was from outside the walls," the first statement got their curiosity, this now had their attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"When he didn't know what Titans were I asked him if he was outside the walls. His exact words were: 'In a manner of speaking... yes'," now everyone was at full attention. They looked over to the stranger who seemed to be looking around for something. He noticed them looking at him so he looked back at them causing them to shirk back.

It was at this point five more people had landed on the rooftop. Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, and Krista showed up and the first thing they did was notice the stranger. "Who's this guy?" Ymir asked.

"He's from outside the walls," Sasha said making the others eyes go wide in disbelief.

"That's... not possible," Reiner said looking discreetly at Bertholdt and Annie.

Ymir laughed out loud at this making Takahashi look at them. "That's a good one Connie. And here I thought you had no sense of humor."

"Then explain how he had no idea what a Titan was," Connie practically shouted out loud. This caught the others attention, specifically Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie.

"What do you mean?" Reiner asked.

"When I first met him he was with Armin and when he pointed out three Titans he asked me if that was what they were called after I said what they were. He seemed to not know what they were."

"It could just be a lie. Everyone knows what Titans are," Ymir stated.

"Well then explain this! When I asked him if he was from outside the walls he said he was!" Connie exclaimed. Takahashi simply sighed in annoyance at this banter. 'It's like they're going in circles. Since they'll most likely be at this for a while my best chances to get information would be to try and snap Armin out of it.' he thought making his way over to him.

Krista was the first to notice this and try to get the others attention. "Um, everyone?" No one listened.

"That's a lie too and you bought it," Ymir snapped back, "He's selling his act and you're buying it."

"Then how about his clothes? Have you ever seen anyone wear something like that?" The others could see Connie wasn't completely wrong. Takahashi meanwhile had made his way to Armin and began trying to get him out of his stupor.

"Um guys?" Krista tried again to no avail.

"He's got a point," Bertholdt chimed in, "I've never seen anyone wear something like that before in the places I've seen."

"Hey Marco," Reiner spoke, "You know about the MP's right?" he nodded, "Do you think he could be a member of some elite force?"

"Not that I know of," he replied, "But then again I don't know everything about them. They might have some elite squad, or perhaps a black ops division. You know the kind that you deny all knowledge of if something goes wrong."

"If that's the case then he should be pretty proficient in killing Titans then," Ymir piped up. The others could see she had a point.

"I doubt it," Connie said making the others look at him questioningly, "When three seven meter Titans appeared he practically ordered me to retreat with him. I don't think he knows how to kill them." That really got peoples attention.

"Yeah right. Who in their right mind goes into a Titan infested area without knowing how to kill them?" Ymir questioned.

"Who said he's in his right mind?" Jean muttered under his breath.

To his surprise Takahashi responded with "I heard that kid," making the others flinch slightly, "Dial it down a few decibels if you're going to talk to yourself."

Krista thought now would be a good time to try again, "Guys?" No such luck.

"But here's the weirdest thing," Connie continued, "When we escaped from them he had no ODM Gear and had no idea what it was". That raised a few eyebrows.

"How is that weird?" Annie finally decided to speak up.

"I'm getting to it alright," Connie said annoyed, "Anyway when we left to find you guys he was able to keep up with me while I was using the ODM gear." Everyone now had their full attention on Connie.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"He was running on the rooftops and jumped from building to building. He managed to keep up with me the entire way," Now almost everyone started to believe Connie about this stranger being from outside the walls.

Krista finally spoke loud enough to get the others attention, "Guys!" Everyone turned to her and she pointed to the stranger, who was trying to snap Armin out of it. He seemed to be getting nowhere fast so he resorted to something that almost always worked. He took his right hand lifted it over his left shoulder and took a swing at Armins face and struck him with a backhand. This action shocked everyone that was present. They couldn't believe what had just occurred.

Takahashi then noticed a very high killing intent approaching him rapidly from behind him and readied a kunai in his left hand. Spinning to his right and lifting his left arm he blocked a pair of swords that were ready to slice him in two. The owner of the swords, a raven haired girl with a red scarf, looked shocked at first that he stopped her and then began to speak. "Why did you hurt Armin?"

Takahashi began to analyze his opponent. 'Such fury and ferocity. This boy means a great deal to her, but since she didn't put as much force into that strike as she could have if they shared a romantic attachment that means he's a close friend.' With his opponents actions stopped and analyzed he began to speak. "He wasn't in his right mind, though after what he witnessed I can't blame him," he applied a quick bout of force towards the new girl making her fly back several centimeters and he continued "I simply applied a nearly perfectly proven method to snap him out of it, and it appears to have worked," he said motioning to Armin who had finally regained his senses, "Although," he said turning to the new girl, "It may also have been your presence that caused it, or a combination of both," he finished as the girl made her way towards Armin keeping a blade on Takahashi the whole time. 'Cautious. Smart this one.'

The girl made her way over to Armin and called out to him. Takahashi meanwhile looked out towards the city that had a few Titans around with most of them swarming a building. He only had one thought in his mind, 'Looks like things are getting more and more interesting.'

* * *

**And that's chapter number 2. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope to get chapter 3 up as soon as I can.**

**Also I should mention that when I added the 'modern references' part to the hints of the clan the modern references were not to his clan name but references to our modern world. S.J. Sharkie is the mascot of the San Jose Sharks for instance.**


	3. Time to Cut Loose

**Well, here's chapter 3 of our story. This is where Takahashi finally kills some Titans. Here's hoping everyone likes it. And of course answering reviews. Sorry about the late delay. I've gotten some more hours at work, training new people, the boss going on vacation and a mild case of writers block. I'm also trying to get my other stories on the site so I can (try to) stop procrastinating. That and Shadow of War is pretty damn addictive at the moment.**

**Guest 1(4): Well, define OP. LoL. But in all seriousness as I stated at the top of the last chapter he's currently the 5th/6th most powerful member of the Akatsuki. In the Attack on Titan world however, he will be slightly OP but not to a severe degree. Guns will still be able to harm him if he can't dodge in time. He'll only have a small fraction of a second to react to it after all which is slower than a thrown kunai knife.**

**Tsukoblue: Not really. Naruto doesn't have the same cold ruthlessness needed for some of the hard decisions, as proven in this chapter.**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto and Attack on Titan was created by Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Time to Cut Loose**

While the girl was with Armin, Takahashi made his way over to the others. It seemed their conversation had moved away from him and towards a more pressing matter.

"They've given us the order to evacuate, and of course we're nearly out of gas," Jean sullenly said.

"Well we can't just do nothing! We have to-" Connie started but was cut off.

"What? What do we have to do? We won't be able to make it to the Supply Depot with the gas we have! And even if we do make it there by some miracle we'd be food for the Titans with such little gas!" he yelled before slumping back, "There's nothing we can do".

"Hate to interrupt this little lovers quarrel," Takahashi said surprising the cadets near Jean and Connie and earning a slight from those two, "But it seems you have a problem. And that's what I do, solve problems," he stated earning a few hopeful looks from some of the kids, "For the right price," that deflated their hopes quickly.

"Right, let me just go and get the piles of money my family sleeps on," Jean replied cutting him off.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming kid," Takahashi replied, "If you'd let me finish I would've said 'under normal circumstances'. Since I'm here under abnormal circumstances", 'Because Tobi is as abnormal as anyone gets,' he added mentally, "I'll be doing this mission gratis," he finished earning some confused stares. "... That means free". That perked their spirits up slightly while Takahashi thought to himself, 'Also doing a mission free now could open up more doors in the future.' "But before I do there's one thing left".

Which is?" Connie asked.

"Learning your names. It would make it easier for me to warn you if a Titan approaches."

"Can't really argue with that," Connie spoke up, "Well you know my name is Connie, Connie Springer. That's Armin Arlelt and Mikasa Ackerman over there."

"I'm Sasha Braus," a brown haired girl with brown eyes spoke up.

"Marco Bodt," a boy with dark hair and freckles on his face piped up.

"Jean Kirschtein," a boy with brown hair said with little emotion in his voice.

"Reiner Braun," a boy with blonde hair said.

"Bertholdt Hoover," a tall boy with dark hair spoke.

"Annie Leonhart," a blonde girl said with little emotion as well.

"Ymir," a tall brown haired girl spoke up, "and this little cutie is Christa Lentz," earning a 'Hey!' from a short blonde girl.

"For those of you who weren't here earlier my name is Takahashi Kishimoto," the stranger said.

"Pfft. That sounds completely made up," Ymir taunted him. Takahashi decided to have some fun with this.

"Well, you aren't wrong about that," he replied making the others look at him in shock. Except for one that is.

"Hah! I knew i-"

"In fact all of your names are made up as well," this confused the kids. "All your parents made up your names when you were born did they not?" this made some of the others freeze for a moment, then began laughing slightly at the statement.

"He's got a point Ymir," Connie replied. This earned him a glare from her and the laughter of the others died down.

"Now then if you'll excuse me," Takahashi said, "I'll be over here planning a strategy while you two," gesturing to Connie and Ymir, "can continue arguing like an old married couple." That caused both of them to turn slightly red and the others to chuckle a bit. He then walked past the kids who were still talking, or in some cases arguing about their current situation. He made his way over to the edge of the rooftop and stared out at the building being swarmed by Titans. 'Alright, lets break this down. Objective? Clear out these 'Titans' surrounding the building. Solvable? Killing these Titans. That and getting these kids there in one piece. Possible methods? Direct approach which will inevitably result in casualties, stealthier approach is somewhat better in most circumstances however the odds of hiding from them successfully is incredibly low as proven earlier,' Takahashi thought to himself remembering the Titan from earlier finding him. Granted his hiding place wasn't very well picked by shinobi standards, but that said these inhabitants aren't shinobi, 'And they won't be able to hide as well as me,' he continued looking at the kids, 'A distraction is the most likely to succeed but that's only assuming they take the bait. If they don't then there's no chance of success.' He sighed to himself turning his head back to the building.

As he turned his head he noticed something in the distance. Several Titans had congregated near a portion of the wall. Intrigued he stared at the top of the wall and saw a relatively large group of humans above where the Titans had gathered. That's when it hit him. Titans are attracted to large groups of people. 'Oh yeah, I can work with that,' he thought to himself looking at the building again, 'Alright so now that I know that they are attracted to large groups of people this makes things easier. Now if I get the kids to points A and B on the rooftops and lure the Titans to point C using that jutsu and then they kill them, after all they live in this world and should know how, at least in theory. This might just-'

"Thomas Wagner, Nack Tierce," Takahashi was snapped out of his strategic planning by the now coherent Armin, "Milieus Zeremski, Mina Carolina, Eren Jaeger," Takahashi had now moved closer to the kids and stood near Jean, "They bravely fell in the line of duty," Armin continued with tears in his eyes looking at Mikasa, "I'm sorry Mikasa, Eren sacrificed himself for me and I couldn't do anything," several of the kids began muttering among themselves at this while Mikasa stood in silence at the news. Armin lowered his head after telling Mikasa the truth but Mikasa decided to put her hand on his shoulder and speak.

"Armin," she said quietly, "Calm down, this isn't the time to be emotional now stand up". She took his hand and brought him up with her. When she and Armin were both standing Mikasa turned around and began to walk off, "Marco," she called out making the boy in question look at her, "correct me if I'm wrong but if we eliminate the Titans swarming the HQ then everyone can replenish their gas supplies and retreat, correct?" her voice oozing authority with every word.

"Well yeah," Marco replied, "but there's too many of them, you can't take all of them on."

'He's right about that,' Takahashi thought to himself, 'but she's not going to listen anyway. Stubborn, reckless, and wracked with grief. Reminds me of me back when...' he trailed off thinking about his past, 'No. Now's not the time to reminisce about past failures.'

"I can," Mikasa continued raising her blade in the air, "I'm stronger, stronger than all of you, extremely strong and I can kill all the Titans there even if I have to do it by myself. You are all either incompetent or just spineless cowards, how pathetic". She turned her blade at the others, "The rest of you cowards can sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done."

"Mikasa, that's insane!" one trainee pleaded with her.

"You want to fight every Titan between here and the HQ?" another questioned.

"That's impossible, even for you," a third piped up, "there's no way that you can win."

"If I lose then I'll die," she stated coldly, "but if I win then I'll live but if I don't fight then there's no way I can win." Her words hung in the air and a silence settled among the cadets. That was until someone finally decided to speak.

"As far as motivational speeches go I'd give that a seven point three ," he said making Mikasa look at him, "Your start was good but then you displayed your arrogance for everyone to see," she started making her way to him and he continued, "You finished strong though, appealing to their survival instincts. Nice touch."

At this point Mikasa had made her way over to him and stood in front of him. Despite being a bit shorter than the man in front of her she certainly did her best to look as imposing as him. She locked eyes with him and practically demanded an answer, "Who are you to say those things!? This isn't a joke! These are our lives!"

'That look in her eyes. That's the same look I had when...' he mentally shook his head to clear those thoughts out, 'No. The past should stay in the past. No reason to look back on past regrets. That said, I should be cautious. Say the wrong thing and she'll go off like an explosive tag'. "Look, I apologize if I seem insensitive but for me this isn't my first time I've seen people and teammates killed around me. I've let myself become as numb as possible to it so I make sound decisions not rash actions," Takahashi said. Mikasa brushed past him hitting her left shoulder against his right arm. He turned his head to follow her and continued, "Take it from the voice of experience. Letting your emotions control your actions will lead to you or others getting hurt or killed. And... you've stopped listening, haven't you?" he asked in a deadpan voice. Her response was the sound of her ODM gear firing and her speeding off towards the Titan swarmed building with Armin calling her name out as she did. "Well... shit," he stated. After only a few seconds one of the children spoke up.

"Well? You heard her right?" Sasha yelled, "Are we going or not?" she finished as she zipped off after Mikasa with several others.

"Dammit," Jean muttered loud enough for everyone left to hear, "Come on already! Or are we the cowards they say we are?" This spurred the remaining kids to go with him. Takahashi meanwhile stood there dumbfounded for a moment then regained his ability to move when he face palmed and spoke. "By all the beards of my ancestors!" Takahashi exclaimed out loud, though no one could hear him. "These kids. I swear if they survive this I'll kill them," he muttered to himself running after them. It didn't take long for him to catch up to the children as after using their ODM gear they were now running on rooftops. Takahashi leapt in front of several cadets much to their shock and headed towards the front surprising them with his speed. Quickly making his way to Jean, Takahashi ran up beside him and matched his speed. Needless to say Jean was surprised to see him catch up even after using their ODM gear. He almost didn't hear him speak, "How do you kill them?"

"What?" Jean asked still in slight shock.

"The Titans. How. Do. You. Kill. Them?"

Jean was confused for a second but answered anyway, "The nape of the neck, one meter long and 10 centimeters wide."

"So the human equivalent of the spinal column then. I can work with that." Ahead of the group four five meter Titans appeared and Mikasa went off like a rocket after one of them. Flying through the air she cut out the nape of one of the Titans, killing it and continuing on. "Damn. Girl's got some serious hangers on her," Takahashi muttered to himself, however Jean heard him but before he could ask what he meant Takahashi continued. "I'll take care of the other three. Get to the building."

Jean was about to tell him what a bad idea it was but before he could Takahashi jumped off the roof. "Great, another suicidal blockhead. Eren would've gotten along great with him," Jean said out loud.

Landing on the road Takahashi immediately broke into a run heading towards the Titans. The three Titans, seeing how easy prey landed on the road, turned their attention towards him. This gave the kids on the roof a bit more maneuvering room and used their ODM gear to get away from the Titans and towards the Titan infested HQ. Takahashi meanwhile moved slower than they were which confused the kids considering how fast he was.

When the children had passed the Titans Jean decided to look back. From his perspective it appeared as though the stranger had been grabbed by one Titan and the other two were fighting with it to see who would eat him. "Damn it!" he yelled making Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, and Marco look back, "That lunatic just got himself devoured. Now wha-" he stopped himself when he saw movement. A split second later Takahashi appeared on the middle Titans arm running up it. Once he got to the shoulder he jumped while at the same time doing a front flip. He pulled out three metal objects in his right hand and threw them at the Titans necks. After a second three explosions occurred at the spots destroying the napes of the Titans. The three Titans then fell down and began to evaporate, signalling they had been killed. Takahashi meanwhile hit the ground running and once he caught up to them he leapt to the roof. To say the kids were astonished would be an understatement. This stranger just killed three Titans with strange weapons. Forget a man, some of the kids began thinking he was a god.

'Well, at least I know explosive tags work on these things,' Takahashi thought to himself, 'As long as I hit the correct spot that is'. He was brought out of his thoughts by Armin yelling Mikasas name. Upon looking at her he saw her hit the roofs of several buildings and crash into the street below, out of sight. Armin and Connie shot off after her though Jean tried to stop them. "Let them go," Takahashi said to Jean, "they've made their choice". As Jean was about to... 'question' him he heard the sound of another recruits ODM gear running out of gas and hitting the street below. The cadets stopped and headed back to him via rooftop running to conserve what little gas they had left. However the large concentration of people also attracted several Titans and they made their way to the helpless boy. He tried activating his ODM gear in desperation to escape his fate only for his gear to fail.

It was at this time the stranger landed near Jeans position and he went up to him and asked, "Aren't you going to rescue him?"

Expecting the stranger to leap into action like he had claimed to do to Armin everyone was surprised when after a few seconds he replied with, "No".

Everyone's heads turned towards him as he said that. "What do you mean no!?" Jean yelled at him, "He'll die without help!"

"And your point?" Takahashi asked making the others jaws drop. They couldn't figure out why he wouldn't help save him.

"My point!?" Jean yelled, "My point is you rescued Armin and now you're not going to rescue him," Jean continued yelling at Takahashi pointing at the trainee down below, "I hope you can fill in the leap in logic between those two events!" As the conversation was heating up one of the female cadets looked like she was about to jump down as the Titans got closer.

"Simple," Takahashi replied, "Saving him gains me nothing while at the time saving the other brat," he continued gesturing to Armin, "would've netted me valuable information about current events," to say Jean and the other recruits were taken aback by this was an understatement. He only rescued Armin because it furthered his own agenda, not because it was the right thing. Takahashi continued, "Besides, attempting to rescue him would 1: waste valuable resources and/or 2 potentially get both of us killed". The female cadet decided that she had enough and went down to the street to save the boy. When she got to him she proceeded to attempt to rescue him but was ultimately in vain. As soon as she put her arm around the boy to help him a 3 meter Titan peered around a corner staring at them and a 5 meter Titan stepped into view behind them. They were surrounded. The girl tried to use her ODM gear to escape but a Titan grabbed the wires before they could reach their intended target. The girl and the boy were swarmed by the Titans and began devouring them. Their screams of agony could be heard by the cadets on the rooftops at the Titans ate them. Jean looked at this horrific turn of events as Takahashi said, "I rest my case". Jean was about to tear into him but Takahashi spoke before he could. "Now are you going to use that underdeveloped thing you call a brain? Or do I have to do everything myself?"

'What the hell is he talking about?' Jean thought to himself as he watched the Titans continue to devour his comrades. That's when it hit him and he looked towards the HQ. There were fewer Titans in between them and the HQ now that quite a few of them had moved towards the cadets that were now being feasted on. 'There's fewer Titans in the way. We now have a chance because of their deaths.' He turned his head to look at Takahashi, 'Did he know this? Is that why he allowed them to be eaten?' Jean looked back at the carnage below, 'If that's the case I wonder how many others he's sacrificed in the past.' Jean shook those thoughts from his head and pushed them aside for later. He knew that the others needed someone who could lead them. "Let's go!" he yelled making the others look at him, "While they're distracted. Make your way to the HQ," as he broke into a run with the others following him after a moment.

'About damn time,' Takahashi thought to himself as he ran off with them. Marco was talking with Jean about him motivating everyone when Takahashi caught up to them and he caught the tail end of that conversation and added in his own thoughts. "He's got a point. My home didn't pick leaders from the strongest, smartest or the most cunning," he said getting looks from both boys, "Leaders were picked from those who are willing to make the most difficult choices... and live with the consequences."

Jean mulled this over in his mind while he noticed something Takahashi had said, 'Wait, didn't? Were? Shouldn't he mean doesn't? Unless h-' he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Takahashi speak again.

"We're getting close to the building. Everyone get ready. I'm going to distract as many as I can and when they focus on me get your asses into the building. Make an entrance if you have to."

"Wait, what about you?" Connie asked, "How are you going to distract them?"

Takahashi mulled over the pros and cons about showing them this jutsu as it may make him look like they were claiming him to be. However he decided that the current pros outweighed the potential cons, if only by a small amount. He looked at Connie, smirked and said, "Get ready to see some cool shit". He jumped down to the road and ran ahead of the group. He held his hands up in a hand seal and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and three puffs of smoke appeared for a moment and dissipated revealing three more of the stranger. The cadets eyes practically bulged out of their heads at this. This man was looking more and more like a god with each bizarre feat.

"Listen up!" Takahashi stated to his clones, "Split up and distract as many Titans as you can. We need to get as many kids into that building as possible."

"Got it!"

"Understood."

"On it!" and with that they rushed off and attempted to distract the Titans in the way. They had attracted several Titans in different spots and were dodging and weaving around their limbs. For a while it seemed to Takahashi, who was currently dodging some Titans of his own, that all the kids who were left would make it to safety. Several cadets even managed to kill some Titans on their way to the building. However it was not meant to be. A couple of Titans didn't fall for it and grabbed one of the cadets making him scream.

Jean yelled out and crashed into one of the glass windows and made it into the building. Followed quickly by the surviving recruits. 'How many people died because of him? That bastard didn't help out when he could've saved the others,' he thought to himself before realizing something, 'No, it's not all his fault. I was the one who ultimately made the call to head here. How many people did I kill when I could've given the order to retreat instead?' Jean looked to his left and saw two people hiding under a desk. "You're with the supply squad?" he asked. When one nodded Jean pulled him out and begun to yell at him, as he started another smash got his attention thinking it was either a Titan or another cadet.

As it turned out it was neither and was instead Takahashi. He landed on the floor surprising what cadets were inside the room before standing up, brushing himself off, and saying, "Well that was a good workout." 'And good training for dodging attacks by my jinchuuriki.' He then noticed that all eyes were on him until a cadet yelled 'Hit the deck!' and a second later part of the wall to his right was destroyed causing dust and debris to be flown everywhere. Takahashi kept his composure and his eyes open despite this and saw a couple of Titans' heads peering into the opening. 'Well... shit', Takahashi thought to himself as the cadets began running away.

Jean was also lost in his thoughts, 'This is it. This is reality. Of course it is. How deluded was I?' he looked over to Takahashi who had shifted into a fighting stance and brought out a knife with a slip of paper with writing attached to it from seemingly out of nowhere. 'He's going to take on these Titans with a knife? He must be the more deluded. He's completely oblivious to the obvious. There's no winning against them.' Just as Jean finished this thought it seemed everything was moving in slow motion when what appeared to be a Titan sized fist slammed into one of the Titans faces that were peering into. The impact knocked both Titans away from the building. As the new Titan roared another crash could be heard this time however it was Mikasa, Armin and Connie.

"Man we were running on fumes, but we made it," Connie spoke up hitting his containers. Jean walked up to Mikasa and began talking with her as Connie continued talking with Armin, "You're a certified genius. As far as I'm concerned your word is law." Connie stood up and continued this time talking to Jean and Takahashi, "Check it out we found a Titan that's got a bone to pick with its own kind. And the best part? It couldn't care less about us!" The Titan in question walked away from them as if it didn't see them and headed towards the other Titans presumably to rip them a new one. "That's right, this big beautiful SOB is our ticket out of here." Takahashi made his way over to the opening that the Titans had made and looked outside at the fight. Sure enough the one Titan was fighting the others.

"You're out of your mind if you think this is going to wo-" Jean started before being cut off by Mikasa.

"It is working. For whatever reason he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me, you'll see," she continued as Takahashi observed the Titan land a wicked left hook on his opponent, "Either way what choice do we have? Right now that thing is our best chance of surviving."

"She's got a point," Takahashi said without taking his eyes off the fight outside, "It would be unwise to over look a gift horse in the mouth," he continued finally looking back at the kids to see confused expressions on their faces. "It means... oh never mind. The point is we should take this opportunity to get out of here. Lets regroup with the others." They made their way further into the building and found the other cadets near a device that Takahashi didn't know what its function was. The kids saw the others making their way and instantly began swarming Takahashi and he knew what was coming when he saw the looks in their eyes. 'Well... shit.'

* * *

**Again I'd like to apologize for the late update. I hope to have the next chapter up much sooner. In it Takahashi will be worshiped as a god, much to his dismay.**


	4. The Powers That Be

**Well, here's chapter 4 of our story. This is where Takahashi gets worshiped as a god. Here's hoping everyone likes it. And of course answering reviews.**

**... to which there are none this time around.**

**Oh and before I forget, let's see if anyone can guess what clan he was born into. I stated in a previous chapter that Kishimoto was the clan he was adopted by, now let's see if anyone can guess the clan he was born into. I've left plenty of clues in this and other chapters.**

**'Thinking'**

**"Talking"**

**Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto and Attack on Titan was created by Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Powers That Be**

"How did you make copies of yourself?"

"Are you here to help us fight the Titans?"

"Do you really hail from outside the walls?"

"Are there others from outside the walls?"

"Are you a god?"

"Have you been sent to save us from the Titans?"

The kids surrounding Takahashi began bombarding him with questions the moment they saw him. He knew this was inevitable due to him performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Initially he wasn't about to answer any questions they were asking, however one or two followed by the promise for more may improve these kids odds of getting out of here alive. An incentive for keeping their asses safe, if you would. Also he'd had enough of them pestering him.

"Enough!" Takahashi practically yelled out getting a room of silenced kids before sighing and continuing, "Look I'll answer some of your questions, but the rest of you will have to wait until you get to safety. Every moment wasted here is another moment that a Titan could potentially use to get inside. So make up your minds and make it quick," the cadets began talking among themselves trying to figure out what to ask him. After a few seconds one of the kids raised a hand. "Yes?" Takahashi asked.

"Are you from outside the walls like Connie said?" a female cadet asked.

'Better keep quiet about my home village and the situation that led me to be an Akatsuki. Rather not have these kids attack be because they think I'm a criminal'. "My current... residence, for lack of a better word, is a place called Amegakure, or The Village Hidden in the Rain. And yes it is a great distance from these walls," he said not technically lying. This caused several of the kids to murmur among themselves. "Next question".

"Those abilities you have, does that make you a god?" a male cadet asked.

"Yeah. And how about the whole keeping up with our ODM gear thing?" asked a second.

"No I am not a god. These abilities I have are quite commonplace where I'm from. However some people like yourselves do believe that some of us are gods. Case in point the people of Ame believe that Leader is one," the kids were about to ask who this 'Leader' person was, however Takahashi continued before they could speak, "As for the other question the answer is training. I've been training for about two decades now. Two decades to hone my skills as much as possible." That caught their attention. The man in front of them didn't look like he was out of his twenties yet. Just as Annie was about to ask him a question he cut her off, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for questions. Our focus should shift on getting out of here alive and any questions that are left will be answered if, and only if, you survive."

Several kids began to speak out in protest, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"What do you mean wait?"

"Why can't you tell us now?"

"Enough!" Takahashi yelled out again making everyone quiet down, "Consider it an incentive for surviving this. You survive, you get answers." The kids were about to speak up again but Takahashi cut them off, "As I said our focus should be getting out of here alive so," he said looking at Jean, "Kirschtein," the boy in question looked up at him, "gather some people and sweep for supplies." He made his way over to Armin, Mikasa and Connie, "Armin," he spoke getting their attention, "You will provide an escape plan when we return."

"M-me? Armin stuttered, "Wha-what are you-"

Connie, however, cut him off, "He's right," he said making Armin look at him, "It was your plan to bring that abnormal here and buy us time. I'm sure you can come up with something."

Armin was about to speak but was cut off my Mikasa, "You can do this Armin. I know you can."

As she said this Armin took a look at the other cadets who were now looking at him expectantly. Every one of them were putting their fates in his hands. After a few seconds of this Armin nodded his head. Taking that as an 'I'll do it' nod Takahashi spoke again, "Very well. I'll join Kirschtein in locating supplies," he said moving towards Jean and the few cadets he gathered. He walked up to them and said, "Lead the way."

After passing through the wooden door and walking for a bit Jean decided to speak up. "There's something that's been on my mind for a while now, he said to Takahashi.

"Go for it."

"When we were making our way here you said something that's been rattling around in my head."

"Which is?" Takahashi asked getting slightly annoyed by Jean dancing around the question.

"After Marco and I were finished with our discussion you added your own thoughts to it."

"Get to the point kid!" Takahashi almost yelled now visibly annoyed, "I'm not known for my patience and I'm running real low on it."

"The point is," Jean said, "When you were talking about your home village you said 'didn't' and 'were'. Both of them were used to indicate past tense."

Takahashi stopped for a second before continuing on and speaking. "Good catch kid," he said, "Suffice it to say my home village and I had a bit of a 'falling out' so to speak."

"A falling out?" one of the other kids asked.

"A difference of opinion, agreeing to disagree, whatever you want to call it." The group neared a door that said 'armory' on it and Jean pushed the doors open. "The short version is that certain people in my village did something I disagreed with severely and now Ame is technically my home now."

"So your loyalty to your home is what? Non-existent?" Jean asked as the group stepped into the armory.

"Correct," Takahashi replied. Some of the kids began looking in boxes to see what they could scavenge. Takahashi began looking through some boxes himself as he continued. "My loyalties currently lie with the Akatsuki and Leader."

"I take it this 'Leader' is the head of this 'Akatsuki'?" Jean asked.

"What gave it away?" Takahashi replied sarcastically continuing to look through his crates.

Jean began rummaging through some crates as well and began thinking to himself. 'The more I try to get answers from this guy the more questions arise. What is this 'Akatsuki'? Who is this 'Leader' person? How many of these 'Akatsuki' are there? Where are they even located? I've never even heard of this 'Ame' village inside the walls.' Jean stopped searching for a moment at this realization. 'Maybe Connie was right and this guy isn't bullshitting us. Maybe he really does come from outside the walls. It would at least partially explain how he did that... whatever that was outside.' He was brought out of his thoughts by Takahashi.

"What in Leaders name is this supposed to be?"

Jean turned around only to find the barrel of a musket pointed in his face. "Watch where you point that thing!" Jean yelled swatting the musket away from his face. This made the other cadets look at them. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Takahashi stared blankly at him for a few seconds before speaking, "This is a weapon?" he asked turning it over and looking at it multiple different ways.

"It's called a musket and yes it is! You could've put a hole in my head if that thing were loaded!" Jean yelled at him.

Takahashi looked at the weapon, then to Jean, back to the weapon, and finally back to Jean and said, "Here," handing him the musket, "Better to have it in the hands of someone who knows how to use it." 'Having that weapon would be the equivalent of giving a young child an explosive tag. It won't end pretty for anybody involved,' he thought to himself.

Jean took the musket and began to speak, "Good idea. Rather not have you kill us wall with it," he said before pausing for a moment and then continuing, "Wait where did you find this?"

Takahashi gestured over to the crates he was looking in prior to this. "Over there," he replied, "There are quite a few of them and every one had a similar logo as the ones on your jackets, but with a horse on it."

'A horse?' Jean asked himself before realizing what he must have meant, 'Wait, does he mean...' he continued making his way over to the crates to verify his suspicions. Sure enough the crates had the seal of the MP's. "Guess the MP's left these behind."

"Can these weapons effect the Titan's?" Takahashi asked.

"If you mean can it kill them then the answer is no," Jean replied.

"But they can be affected in other ways right?"

"Yeah..." Jean replied hesitantly wondering where he was going with this.

Takahashi was silent for a few moments before saying, "I can work with that." Before Jean could ask what the hell he meant by that Takahashi had a question of his own. "What's in these barrels?" he asked gesturing to the barrels beside the crates. Jean looked at the barrels and took the cork out of the top of one and put his finger inside. He had a hunch of what they were but he had to make sure. Sure enough he felt a fine powder in there. "It's gunpowder," he looked at Takahashi who had a slightly confused look on his face, "It's what's used to make these work," he continued bringing the musket up.

"How do they work?"

Jean sighed and responded, "I'll put it as simply as I can. Powder goes down the barrel, bullet goes in after. Aim, pull the trigger and this part," he said pointing to the hammer, "causes the powder to ignite and send the bullet out. Got that? Or was that too complicated?"

"So it's a kind of explosive then?" Takahashi asked ignoring the comment.

"Yeah," Jean replied.

Takahashi was quiet again for a few seconds before speaking, "All right everyone listen up," he said getting everybody's attention, "Gather up enough of these crates to supply everyone in the other area," pointing to the musket crates.

"What for?" one of the other kids asked.

"By giving Armin more materials to work with we'll increase the chances of having a better plan that gets us out alive."

Before any of the kids could voice any objections Jean spoke up, "He's right. Knowing Armin he can find a way to make this work, now lets go," Jean said picking up a crate. The other cadets, now spurred by Jeans words, picked up another 3 crates and began making their way back. Takahashi meanwhile, picked up the two barrels of gunpowder by the rope that was around them and flung them over his shoulders. Armed with these new tools the group made their way back to the elevator area where the others were. When they got to the lift area Jean spoke out to everyone, "Good news! Courtesy of the Military Police and covered in a layer of dust."

As the muskets were being handed out and prepped Armin laid out his plan. "We can use the lift to lower a large group down. If these Titans are normal ones they'll be drawn to the large concentration of people, then we use guns to blind them," he said pausing to let the information sink in, "Then comes the deciding moment. Before the Titans have time to recover seven of us will jump down from the ceiling and kill them," he then looked at Takahashi and continued, "That's where you come in. If any of us fail to kill even one of the Titans you will be waiting with the other seven to finish them off."

"So if any of you cock it up I'm plan B then, is that it?" Armin nodded his head in affirmation, "Alright then."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Reiner said.

"Look I'm willing to be talked out of it. This puts your lives on the line and-" Armin started before he was cut off.

"Look kid," Takahashi started making everyone else look at him while he was leaning against a metal support beam, "My life is put on the line pretty much every day where I come from. What's one more dance with death," Armin was about to say something but Takahashi beat him to it, "Besides. I think we can all agree that there really isn't a better option presented here."

"When it comes down to it the risk is the same no matter what," Annie added in.

"She's right. It's the safest plan that we can come up with given the circumstances and available materials," Takahashi said grabbing the barrel of gunpowder that hadn't been used on the muskets and throwing it over his shoulder, "Now then, we've got some Titans to kill." The group of 8 began making their way towards the ceiling where they would ambush the Titans with Takahashi in the lead.

"So what's the barrel of gunpowder for?" Sasha asked.

"That's plan B," Takahashi responded.

"So how's that going to work?" Reiner asked.

"Simple," Takahashi replied, "I throw this at a Titans nape and detonate it."

"How?" Connie asked, "By breathing fire at it?" Takahashi stopped walking, turned his body and head so it could be seen by those behind him, and smirked a little before turning back and continuing on. "Wait that was a joke! Can you really do that?!" Connie said in shock.

"He's just messing with you Connie," Jean said, "He'll probably use the same technique he used outside." He paused for a moment before remembering something, "Come to think of it how did you do that anyway?"

Takahashi sighed and pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. "This is how," he said as the kids looked at it seemingly in awe. How could such a small thing kill a Titan? "It's called an explosive tag. Pretty self explanatory. It's attached to a kunai knife to allow me to throw it at someone or something and a couple of seconds later it explodes."

"That's amazing," Bertholdt said.

"Oh and by the way kid," Takahashi said looking at Connie, "I never said I could breathe fire, but I also never said I couldn't," Connie looked at him and couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Right..." Connie said, "So I'm going to ask the obvious question. Can we do this without ODM gear?"

"No problem," replied Reiner, "These guys are only four meters tall so their weak spots are just above eye level."

"He's right," Jean continued, "Size won't be an issue since the weak spot is still the same."

"Back of the head to the nape of the neck," Sasha chimed in.

"Besides if worse comes to worst you could always shove one of these up their ass. That's the second weak spot they've got," Reiner chimed in.

"No way. I've never heard of that before," Connie said.

"Did I miss a day of training?" Sasha asked. Takahashi on the other hand brought his free hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eye muttering 'children' under his breath but loud enough for the others to hear it.

"Reiner do you really want your potential last words to be an ass joke?" Jean asked.

The kids finally made their way to their positions, not soon enough in Takahashi's opinion, and got ready to kill the Titans. Soon the lift with the rest of the cadets appeared and had gotten the attention of the Titans. The Titans slowly made their way towards the lift and the kids both in the lift and waiting in the rafters were extremely anxious. The only one that wasn't in the room was Takahashi since he was used to being put in life or death situations. The Titans were almost upon the kids in the lift and Takahashi was thinking 'Any time now kids'. When one of the Titans got within a couple of inches from one of the musket barrels Marco yelled out 'FIRE!' and with that one word every single musket went off blinding every Titan in the room. With that the kids in the rafters took that as the go ahead and leapt down at the Titans. However, they only managed to kill five of the seven.

"Sasha and Connie missed!" Bertholdt exclaimed.

"I uh... I'm so sorry I snuck up on you... I didn't..." Sasha tried to say to the Titan in front of her while Connie stuck with 'Oh crap'. The Titans made a move to grab them and the two of them scrambled away from what would've been certain death. However before the Titans could grab them Connie looked back and saw two things moving in the air towards both the Titans napes. That's when they heard something.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" and with that a small fireball flew from the object moving towards the Titan after Sasha towards the one after Connie and just when it reached the nape of it's neck it caused a large explosion.

_A few moments prior_

Takahashi was waiting up in the rafters with the group of seven cadets. Waiting for the signal for the kids to attack and for him to clean up the mess should the need arise. As the Titans got within reaching distance Marco yelled out 'FIRE!' and every musket went off blinding all of the Titans. That's when the cadets near him took as their cue to kill the Titans. The seven of them leapt down and struck them in the vital spot. However...

"Sasha and Connie missed!" Takahashi heard Bertholdt yell out before hearing Sasha try to apologize to the Titan she was trying to kill making Takahashi want to facepalm. Pushing that aside, he went to complete his job.

He noticed something, however, that made him pause. Sasha and Connie had scrambled away from each other and were moving in opposite directions. 'Well so much for plan A. On to plan B' Takahashi thought to himself. With that he began running towards the Titan chasing after Sasha while throwing the barrel of gunpowder towards the one after Connie. A split second later he jumped towards the Titan after Sasha while spinning his body slightly to look at the other one. When the barrel was about to contact the Titans nape Takahashi performed the hand seals and yelled "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" causing a small sized fireball to launch from his mouth and headed to the Titan, causing the gunpowder to ignite and explode, killing the Titan.

Shifting his body back to the the first Titan he aimed at Takahashi drew his katana and with two quick slashes he carved out the Titans nape and landed on its back as it was falling down.

Sasha had just managed to scramble out of the falling Titans path before it crushed her. She turned around and saw Takahashi standing on top of it with his sword out. Putting his sword back in its sheath he jumped off the Titan and headed towards her. Walking up to her he asked her, "Are you-" before she rushed over to him and hugged his leg.

"Thank you! Thank you! You truly are a god sent from heaven! Glory unto you!" Sasha said rather loudly making a few of her comrades look at her like she was crazy.

"Will you get off me!?" Takahashi said while hopping around on one foot trying to get Sasha off. If the other kids were being honest with themselves it looked pretty damn funny. "If there's one thing I can't stand it's groveling," he finished. Finally prying the girl off of him Mikasa came up to them and took her away.

"Your plan worked Armin!" Marco said before quickly fainting. While the others in the elevators were trying to get him up Connie walked over to Takahashi.

"Hey. I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back there."

"Don't mention it," Takahashi replied.

Connie suddenly got a small smirk on his face and said, "Guess you really can breathe fire after all."

Takahashi turned his head towards Connie and spoke up, "You're really making me regret saving your ass, you know that right?"

"Right..." Connie replied, "I'm just gonna go... over there... and uh... refill my gas canisters," he said nervously.

"That would be best". And with that Connie headed over to the others looking over his shoulder only once. The mild threat seemed to have gotten to him. Takahashi decided to make his way over there as well after a few moments. As he stepped into the room he could hear the other kids whispering about him.

"Did you see what he did?"

"How did he create that fire?"

"Remind me to stay on his good side."

He made his way through the room and neared where Connie and Sasha were filling up their tanks. His nose picked up the scent of tears as he got near them. When he got closer Sasha begun to speak. "I caved... In front of a Titan... I can never face anyone again!"

Connie was about to say something but Takahashi beat him to it. "At least you have another chance," he said making Sasha and Connie turn their heads to look at him, "Most of the recruits who choked in the face of fear have perished," he said with his eyes closed, "you have a second chance to prove yourself. So don't fuck it up," he finished opening his eyes.

Sasha looked at him for a moment and Takahashi could've sworn he saw flames in her eyes at that. "You got it!" she exclaimed with renewed vigor. As she was filling up her tanks Connie spoke to him.

"Thanks for that. I was about to say something if you didn't and I wasn't about to be as kind to her if you hadn't cut in."

"She's not the first to choke when taking something or someones life and she won't be the last," Takahashi replied.

"Sounds like you've got some experience with that," Connie quipped.

"In a manner of speaking," Takahashi replied, "one of my teammates choked on a mission when they were about to take the life of an enemy of my village. They got knocked out as a result, nearly killed too, and nearly killed me as well."

"What happened then?" "How'd you get away?" Connie and Sasha asked simultaneously.

Takahashi looked at them, smirked, produced a kunai and said, "That's the day I recorded my first kill". To say that Connie and Sasha were a bit unnerved at this was an understatement. Without saying another word they resumed filling up their canisters. As soon as the last one finished they headed to the roof.

When they got to the roof several of the kids headed off right away to get to safety. They'd seen their first hint of combat and had had enough. Takahashi could understand that. However he noticed that some of the cadets weren't gearing up to go. In fact they were looking at a different area of the city. Takahashi hypothesized that they were discussing what to do with this rogue Titan that was helping them. 'Oh well,' Takahashi thought to himself, 'Not my place to intervene. This isn't my world after all. Now to get to relative safety and have a nap. This entire day has been way too troublesome'. He noticed Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Krista hadn't left yet so he decided to tag along with them. "Mind if I come with?" he asked.

"Sure. We owe you one for saving our butts," Sasha answered while Connie nodded in agreement. Ymir and Krista had already started off but it didn't take long for the other three to catch up. When they did Ymir began to speak.

"All right mystery man spill. What the hell are you?"

Takahashi looked at them blankly before responding. "...human. What else would I be?" he responded with a deadpan voice. Connie snickered at this but was shut up by a glare from Ymir who focused back on Takahashi after shutting Connie up.

"Bullshit," Ymir said, "No human can make copies of themselves or breathe fire. So I ask again; what are you?"

Takahashi sighed before responding, "Again I say; human," Ymir was about to retort but Takahashi cut her off, "specifically," he said getting Connie, Sasha and Krista's attention as well, "a shinobi, or ninja if you prefer". He didn't see the harm in letting a little information out of the proverbial bag.

"A what?" Connie asked.

"A shinobi. The equivalent of soldiers in my home," he paused to let that sink in, "We protect our people from threats both external and internal. If that means attacking an enemy then so be it. If it means defending our homes then so be it. We also take on missions that people hire us to do."

The kids seemed to mull this new information over a bit before Connie spoke again, "Hang on, Jean told me that you said you weren't a part of your home anymore".

Takahashi sighed again before speaking, "Yes that is true. I am what's known as a missing nin or rogue ninja. A ninja that has defected from their home."

"So you left your home?" Krista asked, "Why is that?"

"Personal," Takahashi quickly replied, "Suffice it to say I left my village after my village betrayed me," he finished making the kids look at him, Connie, Sasha and Krista with a hint of sympathy and Ymir with a hint of suspicion, "Oh look, we're here," he said suddenly making the cadets look ahead to see that they were in fact at the wall.

Connie realized something, "Hey how're you going to get up the wall? The lift isn't near here on this side." Takahashi said nothing and instead ran ahead of them and leapt towards the wall. Doing a front flip he timed it so his feet would hit the wall and ran up it. "Ask a stupid question," Connie muttered to himself as he fired his ODM gear and began ascending the wall with the others following suit. Takahashi neared the top of the wall and with great effort launched himself up and slightly over the wall. Flipping forward again he landed on top of the wall as the cadets joined him. "Man you're full of surprises aren't ya?" Connie asked. Takahashi gave a 'hn' and Connie continued, "So anyway the lift to get down is over here," he said gesturing to said object, "Let's go."

The group made their way over to the lift and the lift activated sending them down. However Takahashi noticed that the men operating it and others on the wall seemed nervous, and not the 'who is this strange person' kind of nervous but the 'a trap has been set and I'm not sure if it'll work' nervous. Takahashi decided to stand near the edge and look around for a trap of some kind. Sure enough there were men with those 'musket' things pointed towards where the lift would be stopping. Takahashi pointed this out to the others.

"Don't look now but it seems we've drawn a bit of a welcoming committee," he said getting the others attention. The others made their way over to where he was and looked at what he was.

"Aw man," Connie said. It looked like Takahashis nap was going to have to be postponed for a while.

* * *

**And there we are. Took a bit longer than I planned but it's complete nonetheless. The next chapter will take a while to get out because I'll be working on my other stories and trying to get the first chapter of them out so I have a reason to finish them. Anywho see everyone in the next chapter.**


End file.
